Sam and Cas Find Out
by peacelight
Summary: Set right after the season finale, Sam and Cas Find Dean is missing and come to the conclusion that he is a Demon. There individuals plans and thoughts on this. One-Shot


Sam hit the gas, he had to get home. He had to get to the bunker. He had to make a plan. He had to save Dean.

Dean couldn't die. He just couldn't. Not like this. Not for nothing.

Sam blinked away the tears. This wasn't the time to get emotional. He had to hold it together.

Sam pulled open the bunker doors, and walked back to the impala. Sam heaved open the door, Dean was covered in blood on his seat. Sam sighed to himself, the passenger seat. Sam pulled Dean up and took him through the door. His hands kept slipping on the blood. Sam kicked the door open to his room.

He laid Dean down on the bed.

Sam walked into the bathroom, he grabbed a towel and a bucket of water. He had to clean Dean up. He shouldn't be covered in blood.

Sam rinsed the towel and began to clean off Dean's face. There was so much blood. He hated this. Sam worked his way to Dean's hands. It took too long to clean of the Blood.

Sam made sure that Dean was settled on his bed.

Sam walked to the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of whiskey, and he grabbed a glass.

Sam didn't know what to do. He had to get Dean back!

Sam drank a couple glasses of whiskey and walked to the dungeon. Sam set up the spell.

"Damn it Crowley" Sam said. "You got him into this mess. You will get him out."

"Or so help me God." Sam threatened.

Sam waited and he waited, he knew that he had performed the spell right, where was Crowley. He didn't know what he was going to do! This was Dean. He knew that his soul may not be worth it. Hell Crowley might be done making deals with him all together, but Crowley didn't understand what he was capable of. Crowley had never had to deal with the monster that Sam knew hid inside of him.

Sam remembered what happened to him in the cage, he could inflict that on Crowley until he helped, he would do anything.

It was Dean. Dean the guy who helped Sam learn to walk, who fought any bully that looked at Sam the wrong way. Dean carried him out of a burning building, sold his soul for him. Dean was Sam's hero. Sam was kneeling before the devil's trap and he just broke down. He couldn't hold in his sobs anymore.

"Please" he whispered over and over again.

Nothing.

Sam wiped the tears from his eyes. He had to hold onto hope. He could do this, he had watched Dean die before and he had brought him back, or Cas had.

"Cas I know you could be locked up or maybe worse, but if you are up there please..." Sam couldn't bring himself to say that Dean was dead. "I need you, it's Dean. Please! I need you. Dean needs you. COME!"

Sam was running out of options Cas had to have the answer.

The moment Metatron was locked up. Cas knew he had to get to Sam. He had left Heaven and got in a car.

Cas wished that he still had his wings, but he didn't. He drove as fast as he could.

Sam heard the bunker door open.

Cas! Sam ran to the door.

Cas's face crumpled, he had hoped that Metatron, had been lying, but one look at Sam's face told him that was not the case.

"You have to save him, you have too" Sam said.

In that moment Cas could see Sam as the younger brother, a boy who idolized his brother and needed him.

"Sam I came as fast as I could, Metatron has been defeated, but I am still not a full angel, I had to drive." Cas said, he held back his tears, he had to be there for Sam. That's what Dean would want.

"Please, there has to be something." Sam begged.

Cas held onto Sam. "I would move heaven and earth to bring your brother back, I just don't know how?"

"I don't accept this! I have been through apocalypses, I have fought the devil. I tacked down an archangel, I will bring him back." Sam's face no longer held sadness but a fierce anger that Castiel had not seen before.

This was the man that brought monsters to their knees. Castiel knew that Sam always controlled his rage, but now it seemed that he no longer planned to do that.

"Let me see Dean." Cas said. Perhaps there was something he could do. Maybe just bring Sam some comfort. He would find Dean's soul in heaven. He would insure that Sam knew that Dean had found peace.

Cas knew that Sam would never attempt to bring Dean back if he believed that Dean had found peace.

Sam walked towards his bedroom.

When he opened the door, there was no one on the bed. Dean was gone.

"Dean!" Sam shouted he hoped that maybe he had been healed somehow. Maybe…

"Dean!" Sam kept yelling.

"He's gone." Cas said.

"Do you think this means he's alive?" Sam said. He couldn't help but hope. Stranger things had happened in his life.

"I will see if heaven has welcomed the soul of Dean Winchester." Cas said. "Maybe the reaper took his body, or…"

Cas wasn't sure what was going on but he was sure it was bad.

Cas pulled out a cell phone, many angels had been using them. Cas wasn't sure that angel radio was working as normal. It seemed safer this way.

"This is Castiel, has Dean Winchester's soul arrived." Cas said, he didn't want sound defeated.

"No Castiel that would have been noticed." the angel said. All the angels began to listen to the phone call.

"What would happen if a man with the mark of Cain was fatally wounded?" Cas asked. Perhaps Sam was right and somehow the mark had healing properties.

Cas listened to the angels. The moment he said mark of Cain, all the angels began talking. What he heard was shocking. He couldn't believe it. He didn't know this.

Sam watched Cas, the angels told him something, something bad. "What is it Cas?" Sam didn't know what could be worse.

"I think we are in more trouble than before." Cas said.

"There was a legend about Cain, When Cain realized the true power of the mark, he killed himself, and that is how he became of a Demon." Cas said.

"No…." Sam said. "He could never be…"

"Sam his behaviour, his body didn't disappear on its own." Cas said softly. It all made sense. "There is sulfur in this room. Just look."

"I was summoning Crowley, maybe it was him." Sam said.

Cas held Sam. A hug was the only thing he could think off.

"No! Dean can't be a demon, he had a purer heart than anyone, he would never, he could never!" Sam kept repeating. Sam's body was trembling. Sam kept thinking he was the impure one, he was the monster in the family not Dean. "He made it out of hell, for Christ sake."

Sam knew that Dean would rather be dead than a Demon. He had to help him.

"We will find him, I will have every angel in heaven search for him." Cas said. "We can figure this out."

"Cas, if you're right, I need to find him, before he does something he regrets" Sam said. "I won't give up on him. And I won't let any angel kill him because they think he is too far gone."

Sam walked from his room. He took a sip of whiskey and grabbed the Demon knife. He was going to get answers, he wasn't going to wait for the angels. No one was going to stop him, He was going to save his brother.

"Sam where are you going? Please let me help you." Cas said.

"I wouldn't Cas, this is my brother I will do whatever it takes to get him back." Sam looked back to see Castiel look broken.

"You won't want to come. If you do you will see a side of me you won't like." Sam said. He didn't need a conscious slowing him down. The only way to make Cas feel better was to find Dean. And if Dean was really a Demon there was one quick way to track him down, hack his way through every other demon in his way. Knowing Dean if he heard someone was looking for him, he wouldn't be able to help himself, he would come to pick a fight.

Cas watched as Sam Winchester walked out of the bunker, a knife in one hand and the keys to the impala in the other.

Cas decided to give Sam some time. Cas trusted Sam, he was sure that when he needed him he would call.

It was clear that he was hell bent on getting his brother back. Cas was going to try and find Dean too. There had to be a way to save him.

The two people that Dean Winchester planned to save him, but neither realized that Dean Winchester was dead and gone and this new soul didn't want to be saved.

* * *

**Authors Note- I wrote this after I watched the finale. I thought that Sam didn't look like he was making a deal but more like the Sam we saw after Gabriel took Dean. I personally like that version so I wrote this. I hope you guys like it, I'm sorry for any mistakes.**

**I have one quick question for all of you supernatural fans. If Sam 'cures' Dean will he complete the trials and close the gates of hell and die, or can Dean not be cured because of the whole mark of cain thing?**


End file.
